


Summer Sunshine

by transmasc_jamestkirk



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is just straight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmasc_jamestkirk/pseuds/transmasc_jamestkirk
Summary: After a few minutes of relishing the cool drinks in silence, the men returned to work- or sitting comfortably in the shade. The Hawaiian sun was shining fiercely and not long later Steve sat back and peeled off his shirt. Adam quickly followed suit and Danny was enjoying the view.“How did I manage to get two men who are quite possibly the hottest men in Hawaii to fall in love with me?”Steve laughed.“By needing somebody to do the dirty work around here so you can just sit in the shade drinking lemonade and admiring the view.”“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”





	Summer Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot of emotional stuff so here's some pure fluff to balance it out!! I LIVE for my ships to just be cute and domestic and this prompt has been in my head for days. The boys deserve to be happy! Also, if I have to sail this ship all by myself then I will, damnit
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“I think I’m getting a sunburn just watching this.” Danny commented from his place in the shade.

Adam sat back on his heels.

“You know this would go faster if you helped, right?”

“I’m pretty sure this island has already given me skin cancer; I don’t need to give it any more help.”

Adam just shook his head with a fond grin and resumed planting the garden Steve had insisted upon.

“Didn’t Steve say he’d be right back out? What’s he doing in there?”

“Who knows,” Danny responded, “he’s probably just skimpin’ out on the work.”

“Says you!”

Danny was about to shoot back a retort when Steve finally emerged from the house carrying a tray with lemonade on it.

“I thought this occasion called for some lemonade.” He explained, giving each man a glass before taking one for himself.

After a few minutes of relishing the cool drinks in silence, the men returned to work- or sitting comfortably in the shade. The Hawaiian sun was shining fiercely and not long later Steve sat back and peeled off his shirt. Adam quickly followed suit and Danny was enjoying the view.

“How did I manage to get two men who are quite possibly the hottest men in Hawaii to fall in love with me?”

Steve laughed.

“By needing _somebody_ to do the dirty work around here so you can just sit in the shade drinking lemonade and admiring the view.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Of course not.” Adam replied, rolling his eyes.

“Well you’re in a mood today.”

“Oh, I’ll show you a mood.”

Adam quickly got up and walked towards Danny. Danny scrambled up when he noticed the smirk that was growing on his boyfriend’s face.

“I don’t know what you’re planning, but I want no part of it.”

“Aw c’mon Danny, I just want a hug.”

“No! You’re all sweaty and gross.”

Steve watched with a smile as Adam chased Danny around the yard, both laughing and shooting insults back and forth like kids. Danny tried to act annoyed when Adam finally caught him and lifted him up from behind- making sure to wipe as much sweat as possible on him- but his laughter filled the air.

As Adam set the man down and pulled him into a kiss, Steve felt a wave of love rush over him. Danny mentioned how lucky he was, but Steve was truly the lucky one. He had gone from a Navy Seal trying to grapple with so much _pain_ and _loss_ to the commander of a team that provided him with nothing but love, and not one but TWO boyfriends who loved him unconditionally and would be there to support him no matter what. He was _truly_ happy, and if that wasn’t the definition of lucky, well then Steve had no idea what was.

He was so caught up in his musings that he didn’t notice that his partners were beginning to conspire against him. Danny snuck around to grab the hose while Adam was on distraction duty.

“Hey Steve?”

He shook himself out of his reverie.

“What’s up?”

“I just want you to know that this wasn’t my idea.”

“What?”

It was at that moment when Danny unleashed an onslaught of water onto Steve as Adam dove out of the way.

As he shook himself out of the shock of suddenly being doused with freezing cold water, he turned around to see Adam shaking with laughter as he cowered behind Danny, who was wielding the hose out in front of him as if it were a weapon.

Wiping water out of his eye, Steve began stalking towards them, and their laughter quickly died.

“Adam, run! I’ll hold him off!” Danny yelled as he discharged another stream of cold water at Steve while the other man took off running.

Once he was close enough, Steve pounced. Tackling Danny at the waist he took him down in one swoop. Quickly he wrestled the hose from his grasp and thoroughly soaked Danny.

“Jesus Steve okay, I tap out!”

Sitting back on Danny’s hips as he laughed, Steve ceased his assault.

Adam was enjoying the show from where he was crouched behind Danny’s chair, but the enjoyment was quickly replaced with nerves as he saw the glint in his boyfriends’ eyes as they looked at him. He scrambled up and grabbed the lemonade tray as a shield.

“No! This wasn’t my idea!”

His protests were ignored as the hose was getting closer and closer. The first blast was blocked with the tray, but Steve and Danny weren’t about to give up that easily.

“It’s your turn, Adam!”

“It is not!”

As the second shot was also blocked with the tray, they knew they had to rethink their strategy. It was decided that they would employ the same tactic that Steve had used on Danny.

Danny sprayed more water at Adam as a distraction as Steve crept around from the side.

Knocking the tray from Adam’s hands he placed his arms under Adam’s shoulders and braced his hands behind his head. He attempted to break free but was laughing too hard to put up an effective fight. Bracing himself, Adam took the stream of freezing water until he was also soaked.

“Alright, alright!” he broke off, laughing. “Truce!”

Danny set the hose down and Steve released Adam, all three of them laughing.

“Seriously, Steve? Was the Nelson really necessary?”

He shrugged. “It worked, didn’t it?”

Adam rolled his eyes once again, and Steve kissed him as an apology. The kiss deepened and Adam wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck as his settled on his waist. After a few moments Danny spoke up.

“I’m feelin’ a little left out over here.”

The couple broke apart and reeled Danny in by his beltloops. After they had each sufficiently kissed Danny breathless, Steve took a step back.

“How about we move this party inside?”

“What about the garden?”

“It can wait. I’ve got two things right here that are just as beautiful that I’d rather look at.”

“Well, I guess we can’t argue with that, can we Daniel?”

Danny looked at him.

“I suppose it would be cruel to deny Steven any longer, Adam.”

Steve growled and the two men broke out laughing.

“Alright, alright, we’re done teasing you Steve.”

“Head inside and get ready and we’ll be up after we clean up this mess.”

Steve practically bounded inside and Adam shot Danny a wink as they quickly cleaned up. If this is what they got every time put up with Steve’s hairbrained ideas, well then maybe they’d just have to humor the man more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this tooth rotting fluff and please don't be afraid to comment. Love ya!


End file.
